<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pharaoh’s Curse by Kicia123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384404">The Pharaoh’s Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicia123/pseuds/Kicia123'>Kicia123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Curses, Egypt, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sperm, big dick, bubble butt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicia123/pseuds/Kicia123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom Holland agrees to go on a short weekend break with a guy he met online, he never expected they would be going to Egypt, let alone exploring an ancient pyramid. But the trip soon takes an even more unexpected turn when the boys unlock an ancient curse with big consequences for one of them. This will definitely be a weekend break to remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor)/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was beating down on Tom’s head as he rode on the camel in the desert heat, the sand being whipped up by it’s feet, leaving a trail of dust behind them. Travelling to Egypt in the middle of Summer was definitely not how he imagined his film break to go but it’s not like he had much of a choice. Harry was stuck babysitting Paddy, Haz had broken his arm and Zendaya was doing some modelling job in Paris. </p><p>But it wasn’t all that bad. Tom wasn’t traveling completely alone. He was with a guy named Christopher, who he had met on Twitter once by chance when he was researching some charities or initiatives that he could get involved with, and who decided to reward them with a weekend get away after completing their tree planting project. </p><p>Today was the last day of their weekend break and they decided they would finish off this trip by visiting the great pyramids, which is where they were headed now, following behind their tour guide.</p><p>When they finally arrived at the foot of the pyramid, Tom looked up at it in amazement. It was much bigger than he had imagined. After all he had only ever seen it in pictures or movies. To actually be standing under it was something amazing. Tom let out a whistle in wonderment. “You have to hand it to the ancient Egyptians. To build something this huge and for it to last centuries is impressive” he said and he thanked Chris for bringing him here. “It’s my treat Thomas. I wanted to do something special since you helped with my project” he replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pyramid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their tour guide, who went by the name of Sahib, went off to water the camels for their journey back. But before he did so he quite strictly asked the guys not to wonder off anywhere, especially not into the pyramid. “The last time we let someone go in they never came back. There’s also numerous booby traps to stop looters and our insurance doesn’t cover any injuries. Basically just stay out” he said pointing at them before walking off with the camels in tow.</p><p>The sun rose higher into the cloudless sky and soon the temperature reached an unbearable high. Looking out at the desert, Tom could see heatwaves in the distance, like those when you sit near a camp fire. There was not a single shadow to be seen to provide refuge from the sweltering heat. But it seemed Chris had some sort of plan as he got up off the blanket. “That’s it. I can’t stand this heat. I’m going in.”</p><p>Tom quickly stood on his feet. “Where are you going? You’re not really thinking of going inside” he said glancing towards the dark entryway of the pyramid. “Of course I am. You really want to be stuck out here melting like an ice lolly? I’d rather take my chances inside. Besides Sahib won’t be back for a good few hours, those camels will need a lot of water” Chris replied getting his bag. Tom really wasn’t sure about this. On the one hand he thought it might be cool to actually see the inside of a pyramid and he did need relief from the heat but on the other hand he didn’t really want to take the risk of heading into unknown territory especially since he was asked not to. Nevertheless, he decided to listen to the former reasoning.</p><p>Stepping inside the pyramid, Tom felt a wave of cool air hit him in the face. It was definitely much colder than outside and Tom actually shivered slightly. He looked around, his eyes darting from wall to wall. They were decorated with phallic penises and symbols for fertility as well as images of people in numerous sexual poses. Some of the poses Tom could never even imagine. He found this to be quite weird for an ancient pyramid. But at the same time he found it fascinating, studying everything intensely. </p><p>The guys stepped into an open room that was just big enough to stand in. The room was only slightly lit by flaming torches that cast dark shadows on the hieroglyphic covered walls. The room was completely empty apart from a large phallic statue that stood in the middle of the room. It was extremely detailed for an ancient monument, with the veins clearly visible and the tip perfectly round. </p><p>Tom could swear he heard the altar calling out to him. That was the only way he could describe it. Of course he knew this was impossible and he quickly ignored this. Chris Homer had other ideas it seemed. Before Tom could stop him, Chris reached out and grabbed the statue by the base. A wave of air knocked them both out cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A hard situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things start to get way more NSFW here so if you’re not into that please don’t read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom woke up with a splitting headache and sat up on his knees. He couldn’t see a thing. It was pitch black around him as the torches that hung on the wall had gone out. Tom looked around waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. The last thing he remembered was Chris touching the statue and a blast of air knocking them out. Tom stood up quickly. Where was Chris?</p><p>Tom called out for his friend but there was no reply. He began to get worried and feel for the walls when he touched something cold. He screamed and jumped back in response. When he calmed down a flash of light from a cigarette lighter cast a warm glow on the walls of the tomb. It was Chris who was standing just about where Tom had felt the cold thing. He quickly realised that what he touched was actually just Chris’ hand. </p><p>It seemed that apart from knocking them out, the statue had no other adverse effects and honestly Tom was thankful for that. The last thing he wanted to do was to awake some century old pharaoh’s curse.  They decided to get out of the pyramid before anything worse happened and just when they were about to leave, Chris cried out. Actually it was less of a scream and more of a moan. </p><p>Tom turned back in surprise to look at Chris and he saw something that he thought was incredibly funny. Chris had a raging boner that clearly visible in his shorts. Chris tried to cover it with his hands but it showed no sign of stopping or growing. It had already burst through his boxers and now it was threatening to burst through his shorts. Indeed, the sound of ripping fabric could be heard as Chris’ hard stiff penis popped out. It looked to be about 10 inches at least. </p><p>Before he knew it, Tom was pushed down on his knees by Chris. Of course he wanted to try but Tom wasn’t sure if he could take something this big. But with some words of encouragement, Tom soon had Chris’ hard tip in his mouth.</p><p>He began by licking circles around it with his soft tongue, savouring the taste of Chris’ meat. He must have been doing good as he felt Chris stroking his hair with both of his hands. As he did so, Tom reached down to fondle Chris’s balls which were the size of tennis balls. He could feel their warmth and even felt the sperm swimming about in them, threatening to burst out if he so much as gave them a squeeze. That’s why he wanted to tease Chris at first, but it seemed he had something else on his mind. </p><p>Chris thrusted forward, making his whole length slide down Tom’s throat, past his uvula. Tom went cross eyed at the sensation and spit burst out of any gap that remained between his lips and Chris’ monster, which the top was able to use as lube. Tom felt like the tip might have reached his stomach and honestly he was loving every breath gasping second of it. He began to stroke his own hard penis with his free hand. </p><p>The guys lost all feeling of time. They couldn’t tell if an hour went by or just a few minutes. Nevertheless, Chris never slowed down his thrusts into Tom’s mouth pussy as he called it. His penis also showed no sign of softening up. It was as if something had taken over him the moment he touched the statue. </p><p>Suddenly, Tom could feel the penis tense up in his throat. He knew what was coming and tried to prepare himself for it. He took Chris’ heavy balls in his hand and gave one big squeeze. Cum shot out of the tip like from a burst garden hose. Litres and litres of hot, sticky cum flooded Tom’s throat and stomach. There was so much that began to pour out of Tom’s nostrils and pooled on the floor around them. Even when Chris pulled out with a slimy pop sound, he couldn’t stop cumming like geyser. By the time the cum eventually stopped flowing, Tom was soaked in cum from head to toe, not a single bit of skin was visible under it. It was in his clothes, his hair, his eyes and even his ears. And Tom wasn’t going to deny to Chris the fact that he absolutely loved it. </p><p>The two guys kissed, the cum coating their soft, warm lips. As they got lost in exploring their mouths, Tom reached down to grab a hold of Chris’ penis. To his shock however it still hadn’t gone down. And they both knew what that meant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone. Thank you for reading this story. There will of course be more to come. </p><p>Please note that this is the first time I am posting anything on here so I know my story is far from perfect but if it makes you happy in some way then that means so much to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>